Never Alone
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: Sakura:head cheerleader and singer. Sasuke:football captain and photographer. These two have been friends since Sakura moved to Konoha from America. As Sakura begins to get noticed, can her friendship with Sauske survive? SasuxSaku and other pairings.
1. Introductions

Introductions

**Haruno Sakura-**Sakura is a senior at the prestigious Konoha Academy. She is also the varsity cheerleading captain. Her best aspect is tumbling. She's almost as good as a gymnast. Now, Sakura's not some slutty blond girl who doesn't know 2+2; she is tied for valadictorian(highest GPA in your class). Plus, she's not even blond. Sakura has waist length pink hair and wonderful emerald eyes. Even her own fanclub. Her best friend is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. She's known him since they were kindergarden. Actually, Sakura was getting teased about her not-so-normal forehead, which she grew into, and Sasuke told the bullies to back off. Next to Sasuke, her best friends are Hyuuga Hinata and Yamaki Tenten. Sakura takes music, singing, for her elective. She once got her music looked at by a talent scout and they say she might actually have a future in this department. She also plays two instuments:the piano and guitar(sp?). Already, two of her self-written songs have been sung by a popular singer, Matiku Alea(OC). Sakura has a part-time job at a club called Double A. It's owned by two friends, whose names begin with 'a'. Sakura is the musician for the night. Sakura was originally born in America and is an American citizen. Her father is in Japan for work but her mother just before they moved to Japan. Extra: Sakura was an elite gymnast in her childhood. A true prodigy.

**Uchiha Sasuke-**Sasuke is also a senior at Konoha Academy. He is the varsity football captain/ first-string quarterback(oh the clichedness). Sasuke is the other person tied for valadictorian. Sasuke has spiky midnight black hair, with a tinge of blue to it. His eyes are just deep pools of onyx that you could just drown in, thus earning him his own fanclub with a lot of girls as members. Sakura is his best girl friend(friendship relationship). When he was in kindergarden, he noticed a group of girls, same age as him and older, ganging up on a girl about his age. He had always been taught to protect, so his instincts took over and he made the bullying girls back off. That little girl he rescued was Sakura and that was how their friendship began. His best guy friends are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji(Neji, Tenten and Lee are the same age as everyone else in this fic). As his elective, Sasuke takes photography as his elective and sends his shots to various companies. He is still pretty protective of Sakura, but it's his way of showing that he cares, especially around her fanboys. Sasuke's family is very rich, so he doesn't need to work. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, works in Europe as a translator and his parents run a law company where they both work as lawyers. Extra: Sasuke has a little crush on Sakura. But will she return his feelings is the question/

**Hyuuga Hinata-**Hinata is also a senior and on the cheerleading team. Her best aspect is her flexibility and the fact that she is lighter than most girls on the team, so she goes up in mounts a lot easier. Hinata has opal white eyes and blueish-purpleish hair. Her hair falls to just below her shoulders. When you first meet Hinata, she will be all shy and stutter with every word. After you befriend her, she's all talk and no stutter. In middle school, Sakura noticed that Hinata was sitting by herself in the cafeteria, so she sat down next to her.Hinata had just transfered from an all girls privet school. Hinata's crush is Sasuke's best guy friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Her elective is Family Living(Home Ec.). More specifically, sewing and designing. One of Hinata's dreams is to become a fashion designer. Like Sasuke, Hinata's family is also very rich, so no work for her either. Extra: Hinata has been known to curse.

**Yamaki Tenten-**Tenten is another senior and on the cheerleading squad. Her best part is her jumps. No one, not even Sakura herself, could match Tenten's jumps. They're just too high. Tenten is an orphan from China, but her origins are japanese.Tenten was adopted at the age of three by a middle class family who owns a coffee shop, where she works part-time. Tenten likes to wear her coca hair in two buns on the top of her head, but the actual length is just below her shoulder blades. She had the same hue eyes as well. Tenten first met Sakura and Hinata after transferring out of a private school. She tried out for the middle school squad with Sakura and Hinata. Of course, they all made it. Tenten's elective is P.E. Despite her cheerleader status, Tenten is an all-out tomboy. Anysport, anytime, anywhere. You name, she plays it. Except boring sports like golf or nascar, or some sport to that effect(no offense to people who like those sports). Tenten's crush is Hyuuga Neji(big suprise). Extra: Tenten hasn't had her first kiss yet.

**Uzumaki Naruto-**Naruto is another senior and he is on the football team. He plays the tailback position. Naruto is not one of the brightest bulbs in the bunch, but he gets by. He has spiky, yellow-blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He met Sasuke when they were 12. Naruto was a loner because of his grades and his looks. He met Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. He bonded with Sakura better at first, but he also developed a fierce friendship with the Uchiha later on. Naruto had a crush on Sakura from the time he met her until the time he met Hinata. Now, a senior, Naruto still harbors a crush for Hinata, but like her, he is still afriad to say so. Naruto's elective is architecture. He works part-time at a video-game store. Extra: Uses eye liner to make the whiskers on his face.

**Hyuuga Neji-**Neji is also a senior and also on the football team. He plays the running back position. He met the gang through his cousin, Hinata. Neji was very overprotective of Hinata, his cousin, and when Sakura tried to befriend her, Neji was there in an instant, ready to defend. When he told Sakura to back off, he got a nice little kick right below the belt(ouch! That's gotta hurt! But I'm not a guy, so I can only guess). From that day, he had a new respect for girls. His secret crush is Tenten(well duh!) but he's too cold to say so. He met Sasuke and Naruto when he tried out for the middle school football team. Neji also has moonlight eyes. His dull brown hair is at his shoulders(gay! lol), which makes people give him a second glance, but Neji is Neji so he doesn't care. Nor does he care about his fanclub. Neji takes politics as his elective. He hopes to one day become a lawyer. Extra: Neji used to be a sexist.

**Yamanaka Ino and Watanabe Ami-**Ino is another senior. For the past three years, she and her friend Ami, also a senior, have been trying out for the cheerleading squad but so far, they haven't made it. It as always the tumbling that screwed up their chances; they couldn't do any. Ino and Ami both have a huge crush on Sasuke. They despise Sakura for being friends with him and for him always defending her. They are the co-presidents of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub and both take Fashion Marketing as their electives. Extra: Both have proclaimed that if Sasuke doesn't fall in love with them by the end of their senior year, they will give up on him.

**Gaara-**Gaara is the captain/quarterback of the varsity football team at Suna Academy. He has insomnia but a lot of fangirls at his high school. He and Sasuke try to beat each other at everything. His siblings are usually the ones to keep his anger issues in check(coughbabysitterscoughcough). At one time, he actually dated Sakura, but it was her who broke it off since she thought he was getting too possesive. Whenever he sees her, he is reminded of how she broke his heart. Extra: At games against Konoha, Gaara will purposly flirt with Sakura to annoy Sasuke and to see if Sakura will come back to him.

**Nara Shikamaru-**Shikamaru is a defense position on the football team as well as a stratigist. He helps Sasuke create many of their plays. Shikamaru has a secret crush, that he won't reveal, even to the authoress. So tough toenails! Shikamaru takes Art as his elective. When he's not playing football, or painting, he's doing his favorite past-time:cloud watching. Extra: Popular to contrary belief, Shikamaru spends more time painting than he does cloud watching.

**Rock Lee-**Lee an another senior at this school. He lacks certain ablilities for him to be one the football team, but he makes it up by being the captain of the soccer team. Lee is actually quite fast and nimble. He has a huge crush on Sakura and was once beaten up by Sasuke for stalking her on her way home. Lee has cooled down a bit, but still harbors a fierce crush. Doesn't appear for a bit. Extra: Lee might be gay with his sensei, Gai(no duh!).

**Sai-**Sai is a transfer from ROOT Academy in another part of Konoha. The school is so old, that no one actually knows what 'ROOT' stands for. Sai immidiatly requests to become apart of the football team, even though tryouts already happened. Sai was really popular in his old school and he thinks being on the football team is the key to popularity here. He won't appear for a bit though. Extra: Sai as a crush on Sakura.

**Cheerleading uniform-**The cheerleading uniform's colors are olive green and white. The cheerleaders are required to have white cheer sneakers and peds. The skirt is a flat skirt, with little slits up the sides,(no carwash skirt or ruffle skirt) that is olive green. It's outlined in white though. The skirt ends about mid-thigh and has the team logo on the lower left corner of the skirt. The logo is the little Konoha swirl thing(symbol on the forehead protectors). The top is a mixture of green and white. The one they were to school for games and stuff is a thin turtleneck shirt. The bulk of it is green while the sleeves are white. Upon the area right above the chest region the team name, 'Shinobis' is sewn on in cursive and white. The back of the top is green and the back of the sleeves are white. The one they use for competitions is quite different. It's still a turtleneck but it cuts off above the stomach, showing the girls' middrifts. All girl cheerleaders are required to use an olive green ribbon that matches their uniform to hold their hair back. The boys uniform, yes there are guy cheerleaders here(it's a co-ed squad), is a simple pants and t-shirt thing. The pants are green with white cheer sneakers, while their top is white. 'Shinobis' is written in green over their chest region. This is the same for games and competitions.

**Football uniform-**The football uniform is quite simple. They have olive green pants as well as white ones. Their jerseys are the typical types. Either it's green with white writing, or white with green writing. The green backround is for home games, and the white backround is for away games(for those who don't know, there are two different uniforms so the teams can tell their teammates from their oppenents). The logo is on the thigh of the pants and on the green helmets, in white. The back of the shirts has the player's number and their last name or nickname. Their cleats are black. I told you it was simple.

_Preview for next chapter: _

_"First, all boys wishing to tryout for the football team should show up at tryouts today after school. If you have a problem with it, see the JV captain, Deki Shishimaru, or the Varisty captain, Uchiha Sasuke(insert fangirls swooning). Second, those wishing to tryout for the cheerleading squad, those tryouts are also after school today. Contact the JV captain, Hishishi Ayame, or the Varsity captain, Haruno Sakura, if you have problems." _


	2. The Start of School

Chapter 1-The Start of School

A teenage girl, wearing the cheerleading uniform for Konoha Academy, was walking down the streets, lost in her own world. "Never alone," the girl sang, "No that's wrong." She tried again, with different notes, "Never alone. Not quite." The teen racked her brain for the right notes to the song as she continued to walk. The girl barely noticed the small breeze that made her half-tied-back hair blow.

"Sak..." the voice fell upon deaf ear.

"Saku-chan," no reply.

"Sakura!" This time the girl snapped her head up and looked over at the boy who just called her name. He wore his football jersey with blue jeans.

"Oh, hey Sasu-kun. Ohayo gozimasu(good morning)." She smiled prettily at the boy.

On the shoulder of the road was Uchiha Sasuke sitting astride his red and black motorcycle(not good with cars and motorcycles, just think of one).

"Sakura, it's not the best idea to be walking around in a daze."

"Oh, Sasuke. Don't worry. I know this town like the back of my hand."

"Then why were you about to walk into a fire hydrent?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura's smile faded as she looked down and saw the red water supplier only a few inches in front of her. She put her hand behind her head, "Hehehe. Arigatou(thank you), Sasuke."

"Anytime, now hop on or we'll be late."

Sakura checked the time on her phone, "Shit, you're right!"

"Then get on." Sakura went over to the bike and caught the extra helmet her best friend tossed her. She climbed on behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke sped off in the direction of their school. When people see this, their first reaction is that the two are going out. Wrong. Sasuke and Sakura are just really good friends. Best friends. Sakura was used to riding on Sasuke motorcycle and Sasuke was used to Sakura, a fully developed girl, pressing her body against his. Or maybe not.

The two got to school just as the warning bell rung. Sasuke quickly parked his bike and the two sprinted off towards their homeroom. As the late bell rang, the two were safely inside the room of Hatake Kakashi, their social studies and homeroom teacher. Sakura saw two of her best girl friends and went over to talk about the event after school. Sasuke also saw his friends and went to converse with them.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!" Sakura called.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," the two cheerleaders chorused.

"So, about the tryouts later..."

With the guys.

"Morning, Hyuuga, Dobe(notice the capital 'D')(idiot)."

"Morning Uchiha."

"Morning Teme(again notice the capitaliztion)(bastard)." A few seconds later, "Hey!"

"About later today..."

"Class!" a voice called. The students turned towards their ever-late teacher, Kakashi, "I have a few announcments before I go read my book(insert giggles and looks of utter disgust). First, all boys wishing to tryout for the football team should show up at tryouts today after school. If you have a problem with it, see the JV captain, Deki Shishimaru, or the Varisty captain, Uchiha Sasuke(insert fangirls swooning). Second, those wishing to tryout for the cheerleading squad, those tryouts are also after school today. Contact the JV captain, Hishishi Ayame, or the Varsity captain, Haruno Sakura, if you have problems. Third..." and most students tuned out after that. The Varisty football team and cheer squad was the school prized teams, "On a final note, your updated scheduales are being passed back now. Principal Tsunade-sama wishes to apologize for the scheduale problem." Kakashi handed the scheduales to a few students and went to his desk to read his not-for-kids book.

**Sakura's Scheduale**

**Homeroom-Hatake Kakashi-Room B334**

**1st Period-AP English-Morino Ibiki-Room F289**

**2nd Period-Honors Social Studies-Hatake Kakashi-Room B334**

**3rd Period-Music-Yuuhi Kurenai-Roon C175**

**4th Period-Honors Calculus-Sarutobi Asuma-Room A712**

**Lunch**

**5th Period-French 5-Mitarashi Anko-Room D438**

**6th Period-Gym-Maito Gai**(I know, real original)**-Gym 2**

**7th Period-Honors Chemistry II-Orochimaru-Lab 5**

**8th Period-Free period**

**Sasuke's Scheduale**

**Homeroom-Hatake Kakashi-Room B334**

**1st Period-Honors Chemistry II-Orochimaru-Lab 5**

**2nd PeriodAP English-Morino Ibiki-Room F289**

**3rd Period-Photography-Umino Iruka-Roon A222**

**4th Period-Honors Calculus-Sarutobi Asuma-Room A712**

**Lunch**

**5th Period-Honors Social Studies-Hatake Kakashi-Room B334**

**6th Period-Gym-Maito Gai-Gym 2**

**7th Period-French 5-Mitarashi Anko-Room D438**

**8th Period-Free Period**

(Note: AP means Advanced Placement)

And that's all since this story is centered around Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura sat in the desk in front of Sasuke and turned around, "What class do you have?" she asked. Without an answer, she grabbed Sasuke's scheduale and compared it with hers, "Hmmm, we have homeroom, Calculus, Gym and Free Period together," the cheerleader said excitedly.

"That's nice, now give me back my scheduale. I kinda need it, Sak."

"Oh, Sasu-kun, is that anyway to treat your best friend?" Sakura made her puppy-dog pout.

"Don't do that Sak."

"Doushite(why)? Cause, you know you'll fall for it?"

"..."

"Ha! I was right!"

"Hn." Sasuke snatched his scheduale back and Sakura went back to her friends.

"SASU-KUN!" Ino and Ami called together. Sasuke looked up and saw the two co-presidents of Konoha Academy's Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club. He mentally groaned.

"Yes?" he asked through gritten teeth.

"We have free period the same time as you! 8th period right?" (I'll let you decide which bitch, don't get me wrong, I kinda like Ino but for the story go with me, says what).

"Unfortunatly."

"Sasu-kun, don't be mean!"

"..."

"So, what are you doing free period today?"

"I'm gonna set up for football tryouts after school."

"Really? Maybe we can come help!"

"I'm good."

"Oh. Well we'll be trying out for the cheerleading squad. I guess we'll see you at games."

"If you make it."

"Don't worry Sasu-kun, we will."

Sasuke heard Sakura try to hold in her laughter and smirked, "Well just don't be surprised if you don't make it. Sakura is a tough captain and the captain is the one who helps decide who makes it."

"Nani(what)?! But you'll put in a good word for us, right Sasu-kun?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Doushite? Sakura does it all the time."

"Because I don't mind when she does it. I DO MIND when you do it. Get it? Got it? Good."

Just then the bell rang. Sasuke picked his books up and quickly left the room, his friends close behind. Sakura came up behind Ami and Ino and whispered, "Be ready for hell after school." The two saw the pink haired cheerleading captain smirk on her way to her 1st period class.

_Preview for next chapter:_

_"After reviewing the tryouts with my squad. We have decided who will become cheerleaders for this school year. I will be taking six boys and five girls. When I call you name, please come forward and claim your uniform. The six boys we've chosen are: Akio(bright man), Masaru(victory), Takumi(skilled), Osamu(discipline), Hideyoshi(excellence), and Daichi(great wisdom). Congradulations." Those six boys came up and claimed their uniforms and joined the ranks of the team. _

_"Now for the girls. The girls chosen are: Kokoro(spirit), Tsukiko(moon child), Sayuri(small lily), Mizuki(beautiful moon), please come up to claim your uniforms." The four girls did so, "As much as I hate to admit it, the last spot goes to..._


End file.
